The Way I Say I Love You
by Pikawolf11
Summary: As Link finished his journey and became a knight of Skyloft, he finds a note on his desk. It's from Zelda saying to meet her at the waterfall. What is it that Zelda wanted to talk to Link about? If you want to know, you'll read this short story! I don't own the cover art.


**Me: Hey to you great readers who just want to read a short story! I'm Charles and I normally write Pokémon stories but today I'm changing it up. This is a Legend of Zelda short story! Based of the game Skyward Sword! And now, meet the characters, Link and Zelda!**

**Link: Sup!**

**Zelda: Hello.**

**Me: And thank you for that lovely intro. Now this story takes place after Link saves Zelda. I played the game, but I haven't finished it. In other words, I'm only at the volcano but can you blame me I just got the game two days ago!**

**Link: Huh, back to the story…**

**Me: Right, sorry. So Link is just graduating the Knight Academy and there is awesome party at the end. And wait until you get to the end. *Evil smirks***

**Zelda: Something tells me I should be scared by that.**

**Me: Don't worry, it's a nice ending. Now why don't you two do the disclaimer?**

**Link and Zelda: Huh… Charles doesn't own Legend of Zelda.**

**Me: Wow, you two are awesome! I didn't need to ask twice or force you to. You guys just did it!**

**Link: …**

**Zelda: …**

**Me: ENJOY!**

**(Link's POV)**

"Let us here by call Link a knight! He deserves it!" Graduation, I looked out into the crowd. I saw that cry baby Groose and his friends. I saw all the teachers that helped me and many other town folk. Then, the reason I went on my journey, I saw Zelda. That beautiful face of her's, the way her hair gently sets on her shoulders, everything.

I've known Zelda since I was little. We played with each other in the town of Skyloft. Heck, we learned how to fly with our Loftwings. She's been there with me through thick and thin. At the beginning of the journey was the wing ceremony and Groose and his friend kidnapped my Loftwing. But Zelda still helped me find it.

"Link, thank you for saving the world and my daughter." Her father walked up to me at the end of the ceremony.

"No problem, it's in the job isn't."

"For a senior class student it isn't. I don't even think the knights we have here would that. I see why the goddess picked you and Zelda." I smiled as he congratulated me some more. When he was done, I left to try and find Zelda. I looked around, but couldn't see her.

"Well, I could take a shower before the party tonight." I felt for my room. Wow, I haven't been in here in forever. My books were dusty and everything. But then I turned to my desk. A note? I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Link,_

_Hey my knight in shining armor! Thanks for saving me and the world. I was wondering if you would meet me by the waterfall before the party. I didn't get to tell you the something I was on the day before we went on our journey. _

_I'll be seeing you soon._

_Zelda_

"By the waterfall. Ok, got it. I'll take my shower and head out!" I grabbed a towel and ran up the stairs.

**(Zelda's POV)**

"I made it." I let out a sigh. What a day, Link became a knight and I became a well knowledge Loftwing expert. I might have granulated yesterday but still, it nice to see that Link made it to his dream.

Wow, looking back to that day, he was in the crowd. Wearing his green uniform that had some burns here and there. He did all that just to find me. I know I've known him since he was little but there had to be more to it for him to save me. Well, other then he was chosen like me.

Maybe… Just maybe… Link liked me. Well duh he liked me, more like he _loves _me. There, that sounds better. Wait, does he love me? Well, to be honest, that was what I was going to talk to him about. But… Should I tell him? I mean, what if he doesn't like me (in that way) back. What if never what's to see me again if I tell and he says no.

"Hey Zelda! You needed to talk to me about something?" Oh no, he's here now. WHAT SHOULD I DO!

"Er… Yeah. I did, you remember the first day on the ceremony when we were flying in the sky and that black tornado came. Well I needed to talk to you about something." I looked at the ground, the water rushing passed us.

"Yeah, well… I need to tell you something too." He put his hand on the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, what is it. I can wait."

"Well… Never since that day came, I've been feeling weird lately. In a good way weird! But like, something was missing when you were gone. I thought saving you would make the feeling go away and it did, but then I had another feeling." I looked up… Wait, did I have to look up to look at him? Normally, I can look straight on and see those sky blue eyes of his. But now, I have to look up! He must have grown on that journey. Anyways… I looked up into his eyes.

"W-what does this feeling feel like?"

"Well, that the someone I love is right in front me." Wait, he loves me back… HE LOVES ME BACK! YES!

**(Link's POV)**

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY! NOW I JUST RUINED OUR FRIENDSHIP! DAMNIT!

"You what Link?" CRAP, WHAT DO I SAY!

"I… I love you Zelda." Or I could say that. I could feel my face burn up. I looked down at Zelda; her face was getting redder too.

"You know what Link, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I love you too." She ran up to me and gave a sweet hug. Of course, I hugged her back. I had this huge grin on.

"Link," She started," What about the others. Won't they make fun of you?"

"So what if they do. I still have you don't I? They don't even have girlfriends." Girlfriend? I'm calling Zelda my girlfriend now? I saw her smile. Well, I guess she's my girlfriend now.

"That means a lot Link." I saw her blush. Well, a good time to do this.

**(Zelda's POV)**

Link is so sweet! The way he said all those thing made me feel like I was going to blow up with he's cuteness! Even in his dirty uniform he looked like a gentlemen. I smiled has he started to lean in closer. I knew what was coming, but should I do it? Yes. I started to lean in closer too.

Before I knew it, my lips locked on with Link's. I felt like heaven this kiss. So soft and yet, it had a little kick to it. Powerful yet comforting. Yeah, just like that. I could do this forever… But then, we pulled away. I looked at his face, all red from blushing so much.

"Er… Sorry Zelda." He did his 'hand behind the head' thing he does. His face was bright red still. But then again, my face felt pretty hot too.

"No problem Link. It was… Great." I looked into his eyes again; he gave me that famous grin of his and hugged me. I hugged him back of course, what kind girlfriend would I be if I didn't hug him back.

"Shall we get ready for the party my love?" He held out his hand, ready for me to grab it.

"Of course my knight in shining armor." I giggled.

"Who needs walking; let's fly back to the academy." I nodded as we sprinted of the edge, Link whistled for his Loftwing to come. (Which thankfully, it did) So we flew our way back. I held on tight to his waist has we flew. We flew for about five minutes but they were easliy the best five minutes I've spend with him.

"Well, the party starts in ten minutes, shall we tell them then?" I asked.

"If that's what you want to do. See you down there sweetie." He kissed me one last time and went down the stairs to his room. What a cutie, and he's all mine.

**Me: Well, did you like it? I told you the ending was nice.**

**Zelda: Yeah, it was pretty nice.**

**Link: *Blushes from what Zelda said* Huh…**

**Me: Awww, so sweet! And this is the most romantic thing I have ever written. Weird…**

**Zelda: Well thanks for reading readers!**

**Link: Er… Yeah. Hope to see you guys when Charles writes the chapter story version!**

**Me: Hey, that's not for a long time. The Pokémon Rangers said I had to wait... Jerks!**

**Link: That's not creepy.**

**Zelda: I have to side with Link on that one.**

**So… REVIEW!**


End file.
